


A Wounded Pigeon

by WritingAngelMarie



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAngelMarie/pseuds/WritingAngelMarie
Summary: Shortly after the events of G Revolution, Takao wants to introduce Brooklyn into his friend group. Will they accept him? And will this be enough to help him?
Kudos: 7





	1. Picnic with a Wounded Pigeon

A Wounded Pigeon

“Brooklyn, it’ll be fine,” Takao assured him. He held the older boy’s hand protectively while they walked through the grassy field outside of the BBA headquarters. It was like helping a child cross a street. 

“I can’t see them,” Brooklyn said, getting cold feet as they got closer to Takao’s group of friends. “They must hate me.” He slowed to a stop and pulled Takao back.

“Nonsense, they don’t hate you,” the blue haired boy said as he looked into Brooklyn’s turquoise eyes.

Those eyes darted to the side nervously. “Why wouldn’t they? Especially Kai.”

“Aw, Kai hates  _ everyone,”  _ Takao replied, “Don’t let it get to you.”

The ginger haired man looked at a ladybug on the ground. “I nearly killed him. I’m  _ ill,  _ Takao. I’m not safe. I shouldn’t be around people.”

Brooklyn’s eyes opened wide when he felt a soft, warm hand on his forehead.

“Well, you don’t feel feverish,” Takao observed, jokingly.

“Not like that,” Brooklyn clarified, “Mentally. I could snap and hurt someone again.”

“I’m here for you, Brooklyn.” Takao said calmly, taking his hand again. Brooklyn nodded shyly, took a deep breath, and continued walking.

Max, Ray, Kyouju, and Hiromi were all sitting at a picnic blanket, engaged in cheerful conversation.

As the duo approached the group, Brooklyn let go of Takao’s hand and covered his sensitive ears. “So noisy,” He said, as his eyes opened wide in a daze, like they do when he gets scared and wishes he was somewhere else. He wanted to be in the sky, flying freely, where no one could bother him. But if that were the case, he’d be all alone.

Takao put a comforting hand on Brooklyn’s back. Takao was surprisingly touchy for a Japanese boy. Normally Brooklyn didn’t like physical contact, but Takao made him feel safe. “Hey, everybody!” Takao announced, breaking the conversation with his even louder voice. Brooklyn realized he didn’t jump at the volume. He’d gotten so used to Takao that his voice didn’t bother him anymore.

The group looked up at Brooklyn with a mix of facial expressions. Some were happy and accepting, while others looked cautious. The first to step up was Max. “Hiya, Brooklyn!” he said with his usual fervor, as he got up and spread his arms expectantly.

Brooklyn stared at him in confusion. Takao nudged his side. “He’s asking for a hug,” he explained.

_ A hug? _ Brooklyn questioned this in his head.  _ Why? I don’t deserve hugs. I never have. _

Max seemed to have a sixth sense for when people were sad and in need of hugs. He always got that vibe from Kai and often wanted to hug him to alleviate that feeling, but… it was Kai, after all. He was a match that could ignite at any moment, and a shock like that could set him off. Brooklyn, however, seemed different. He didn’t seem as angry, so much as scared and confused… and alone. So Max took a chance.

Before Brooklyn knew it, Max’s arms were around him. The blonde, freckled boy was pressed warmly against him. Brooklyn’s arms were frozen straight at his sides. It’s not that he didn’t want to be hugged. He just didn’t know how to react. He hadn’t been hugged many times in his life. In fact, he tried to remember a time that he had, but his mind was blank. 

“Nice to meet you for real, Brooklyn!” Max said as he pulled back, while keeping his hands on Brooklyn’s shoulders. Brooklyn was a little perturbed by the younger boy’s overly friendly manner. “You’re from the States too, right?” Max asked.

Brooklyn pushed his ginger hair behind his ear and smiled shyly. “Yeah, I’m from Brooklyn. ...My parents weren’t very creative, I guess.”

“I’m from New York too!” Max exclaims, gleefully. Brooklyn jumps from the volume, and Max notices. “Sorry,” he says in a quieter tone, “Was I too loud?”

Brooklyn nods.

“Sorry,” Max repeats. “Guess I got a little excited. When you travel around the world, it’s rare to find someone from the same city as you, you know?”

“Yeah,” Brooklyn agrees. “It’s especially hard in the Beyblading community, since it originated in Japan. My Japanese isn’t very good.”

“Really?” Max’s blue eyes glistened in surprise, “I thought you sounded fluent, from what I’d heard!”

Brooklyn’s mind went to dark places, as he remembered that the only time Max would’ve heard him was during his battle with Kai that was broadcasted on television. He remembered the horrible things he had done. He started to shake.

Takao’s warm, tan hand gently grasped Brooklyn’s pale, trembling fingers, as if to say  _ it’s okay _ . It often felt like Takao could read his mind.

Max interpreted this as Brooklyn being overwhelmed, so he took a step back. Kyouju stood up next. His legs were shaking, but he hoped Brooklyn wouldn’t notice. “Um, it’s nice to meet you, Brooklyn,” He said nervously, as he reached a hand out to offer a handshake. “Your Zeus’s stats are really impressive!”

“Oh?” Brooklyn replied with mild surprise. He wasn’t expecting any sort of compliment. He shook the tiny spectacled boy’s hand. “Thank you. I heard you’re the mastermind behind Takao’s Dragoon’s power. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kyouju blushed, wondering if Takao had actually been telling Brooklyn nice things about him. 

“You’re really a great blader, Brooklyn!” Ray added, from his seat next to Hiromi. Ray didn’t want to hold a grudge against Brooklyn. He was so tired of grudges, what with his clansman Lee harboring one against him for so long. Even so, Ray wasn’t about to jump up and hug the guy like Max did. 

“Thank you,” Brooklyn replied, somewhat stoically. “Your Driger is magnificent as well.” He retained his composure, but he could feel tension coming from the tiger boy that he couldn’t simply ignore.

Hiromi poured some tea for Ray, without looking up. She hummed and grabbed a cookie from her picnic basket.

“Hey, Hiromi,” Takao called over, “Say hi to Brooklyn!”

“She doesn’t have to,” Brooklyn cut in. He could feel it. The girl acted unaffected, but she was seething inside. She despised him for what he had done. And who could blame her? Brooklyn hated himself too.

She glanced up at him for a second before turning back to her picnic basket. It wasn’t like Hiromi to be meek. But she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t terrified of the young man before her. She saw how Kai had ended up collapsing in the hallway in a bloody mess after their battle. It’s a miracle that he survived. She’ll never forgive that.

Brooklyn’s eyes wandered around, and he noticed someone was missing. “Where’s Kai?” he asked.

“Oh, he isn’t really one for picnics,” Takao explained. “He doesn’t usually show up at our gatherings unless they involve Beybattles.”

Brooklyn let out a quiet breath. He should feel relieved, but he didn’t. This was only holding off the inevitable moment when he would have to face Kai again.

“Come sit with us,” Max offered, patting the empty spot on the plaid sheet beside him. Brooklyn accepted his invitation and sat down next to him. Max was a little overwhelming, but at least he, like Takao, seemed to be open to forgiveness.

Brooklyn took some food, and the group became more lively as he settled in. They treated him like one of them. As much as they were able to, at least. But to Brooklyn, it felt fake. It felt like he wasn’t really there. The second their attentions were directed away from him, he could feel himself slipping back into his mind. Their voices became muddled into white noise, as the voices in his head grew louder and louder.

_ They aren’t your friends _ , the voices whispered.  _ They’re only pretending to like you. You don’t belong here, and they know that. You’re dangerous. You’re a threat to everyone you meet. There’s no point in sitting around here. You should just end it. Let them be free. _

“Brooklyn?” Takao waved a hand in front of his face, trying to break his daze.

“Oh, sorry,” Brooklyn replied, as he snapped back to reality. “Were you saying something?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted the last bunny-shaped apple.” Takao suggested, “I know how much you love rabbits, so I didn’t want to take it without offering.”

“Sure,” he replied with a soft smile, “that’s kind of you.” He reached over and picked the little red-skinned bunny out of the basket.

“No kidding!” Kyouju intervened, “Takao never offers food to  _ anyone _ ! Usually he’d eat this whole picnic by himself!”

“Come on, Kyouju!” Takao whines, slightly offended, “A guy can change!”

Brooklyn looked at the little apple bunny. The red that made up its ears seeped into his tormented mind. It further reminded him of the blood he spilt. He could feel Kai and the rest of his Beyblading victims around him, like ghosts. They closed in on him and reached out to strangle his neck. 

Brooklyn abruptly dropped his apple wedge and stood up. Takao looked up. “Buddy?” he questioned. But no answer was given. The redhead turned around and walked away from the picnic blanket. 

Takao’s shoulders drooped. He’d tried so hard to get Brooklyn to open up to them, and to get his friends to see him as a friend. He knows wounds won't heal so quickly, but… There’s something else at work here. It’s not just them. And it’s not that Brooklyn doesn’t  _ want _ to be friends. The problem is Brooklyn’s mind. He was already unwell before the whole Bega tournament, but his battles with Kai just made it that much worse. Now his illness is magnified by his guilt. Even though Volkov is now in prison and won’t cause any more trouble or make Brooklyn his pawn again… Even though Kai is healthy and back on his feet… Brooklyn is still a wreck. He needs something to piece him back together… but what?

The BBA team stared at each other, wondering what to do.

“Should we leave him be?” Max wonders, “Maybe we were too much for him. He’s not really used to people.”

“I don’t know about that, Max,” Rei interjects. “Did you see that look in his eyes? I don’t know what it meant, but I don’t like it.”

“I’m with you, Rei,” Takao agrees, “Let’s go check on him and make sure he’s okay.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn tries to commit suicide, but someone saves him.

Part 2

Brooklyn’s feet approached the edge of a steep cliff. He stood there for a moment, watching the birds fly by. “So this is it,” Brooklyn said to himself.

“Do it,” his inner demon egged him on. “You know you want to. Make it all end.”

He didn’t want to feel this pain anymore. He was tired of living with this demon called depression. If only there was a way to just kill his dark side… But sadly, it wasn’t possible. If he wanted the dark side to die, he had to kill his true self as well. Brooklyn had thought Takao had gotten rid of his dark side for good, but it came back. It always came back. This was the only way to kill the demon.

Brooklyn took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and jumped.

He was anticipating the feeling of falling before hitting the ground. But neither of these happened. It felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes. Something had caught him by the coat right as he went over the edge. Was it a branch? That couldn’t be right. He hadn’t seen any branches, just rocks. He turned his head and looked up. What he saw was the last person he ever expected to save him.

Kai.

Kai sat with Brooklyn in the grass, by a tree, not far from the cliff. Brooklyn plucked blades of grass. He expected Kai to be bothered by him. Not only did Brooklyn almost kill Kai, but now he was a nuisance by trying to kill himself in front of him. At least, that’s what Brooklyn thought.

“I’ve tried before, too,” Kai spoke suddenly. 

It caught Brooklyn off guard. He didn’t quite get what he was saying. “What was that?”

“I tried to kill myself before,” Kai told him. “A few years ago, I went down the wrong path. I betrayed my friends. I left everyone who cared about me, all for the sake of power. When I realized what I was doing, I felt like scum. I didn’t think I deserved to live.”

Brooklyn looked into Kai’s red-violet eyes.

“Right when I was thinking of ending it all,” Kai continued, “Takao reached out his hand and saved me.”

“He’s a  _ good _ guy,” Brooklyn said, “He won’t let anyone suffer. Even if they’re as evil as me.”

“Feh,” Kai laughed out his nose, “You think you’re evil? The same could be said for me. Takao saw the good in you. Why can’t you?”

“Part of me is evil.” Brooklyn replied, “You should know that better than anyone. I hurt you so badly… I can’t possibly atone for such a thing.”

“I forgive you.” 

Brooklyn’s eyes widened in shock. How was it so easy for Kai to say that, after what he did?

“It was a battle, Brooklyn,” Kai said, “sure, you used underhanded tactics. You were working for that disgusting creep, Volkov. Guess what? So was I. I’m not saying Volkov’s to blame for our dark sides, but… He certainly knows how to bring it out of us.”

“It’s not that, Kai,” Brooklyn added, “The evil has always been in me. Even now that Volkov is out of the picture, I can feel the demon devouring me, piece by piece. It won’t let me be happy. It’s not just my guilt from what I did to you. It’s more than that. It’s always been here, inside of me. It wants me to suffer, and it wants me to die!”

“So you just give in?” Kai asks, spitefully. “What happened to that beyblading spirit that Takao taught you about? A Beyblader never quits! No matter how bad the odds are against you!”

That’s right. Kai never quit. Back when he fought Brooklyn, no matter how much it looked like he was on the brink of death… He didn’t back down. He kept fighting. It took a toll on his body for a while, but… In the end, he survived. 

“You’re right,” Brooklyn nodded, “A true Beyblader doesn’t give up!”

Kai stood up and reached a hand out to Brooklyn to help him up. Brooklyn took his hand. It was surprisingly warm… Full of life, energy, and passion, even after all he had been through. Brooklyn wanted to be like that. If Kai could withstand all the world threw at him, so could he. 

“Come on,” Kai said, as he lifted Brooklyn off the ground. “Takao and the others are waiting for us.”


End file.
